<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forbidden Pleasures  (Aaron Hotchner x Reader) by hotchology</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172253">Forbidden Pleasures  (Aaron Hotchner x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchology/pseuds/hotchology'>hotchology</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cheating, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchology/pseuds/hotchology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐚𝐜𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧 𝐠𝐨 𝐚𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝. 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭" <br/> 𝐲/𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐜𝐡 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐰𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐩.  <br/>[𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐜𝐡 𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝟑-𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝟓]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Reader, David Rossi/Reader, Derek Morgan/Reader, Emily Prentiss/Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter One</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Warning: SOME SMUT AT THE START</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You felt his large hands roam around your body until they wrapped around your throat. He squeezed it lightly earning a small moan from you. You opened your eyes and you saw his dark brown orbs completely absorb you. He whispered in your ear "Are you going to be a good girl for me?"</em>
</p><p>At those words, your eyes flew open to your alarm blaring. You felt your core throbbing between your legs. And your heart feeling like it might pop out of your chest.</p><p>I might be taking this story down from A03 because someone stole it from here and claimed it as their own. If you guys still want to continue to read this, it is on wattpad i’m @ hotchology on there too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I might be taking this story down from A03 because someone stole it from here and claimed it as their own. If you guys still want to continue to read this, it is on wattpad i’m @ hotchology on there too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I might be taking this story down from A03 because someone stole it from here and claimed it as their own. If you guys still want to continue to read this, it is on wattpad i’m @ hotchology on there too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I might be taking this story down from A03 because someone stole it from here and claimed it as their own. If you guys still want to continue to read this, it is on wattpad i’m @ hotchology on there too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I might be taking this story down from A03 because someone stole it from here and claimed it as their own. If you guys still want to continue to read this, it is on wattpad i’m @ hotchology on there too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I might be taking this story down from A03 because someone stole it from here and claimed it as their own. If you guys still want to continue to read this, it is on wattpad i’m @ hotchology on there too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I might be taking this story down from A03 because someone stole it from here and claimed it as their own. If you guys still want to continue to read this, it is on wattpad i’m @ hotchology on there too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I might be taking this story down from A03 because someone stole it from here and claimed it as their own. If you guys still want to continue to read this, it is on wattpad i’m @ hotchology on there too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I might be taking this story down from A03 because someone stole it from here and claimed it as their own. If you guys still want to continue to read this, it is on wattpad i’m @ hotchology on there too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I might be taking this story down from A03 because someone stole it from here and claimed it as their own. If you guys still want to continue to read this, it is on wattpad i’m @ hotchology on there too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I might be taking this story down from A03 because someone stole it from here and claimed it as their own. If you guys still want to continue to read this, it is on wattpad i’m @ hotchology on there too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I might be taking this story down from A03 because someone stole it from here and claimed it as their own. If you guys still want to continue to read this, it is on wattpad i’m @ hotchology on there too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I might be taking this story down from A03 because someone stole it from here and claimed it as their own. If you guys still want to continue to read this, it is on wattpad i’m @ hotchology on there too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I might be taking this story down from A03 because someone stole it from here and claimed it as their own. If you guys still want to continue to read this, it is on wattpad i’m @ hotchology on there too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I might be taking this story down from A03 because someone stole it from here and claimed it as their own. If you guys still want to continue to read this, it is on wattpad i’m @ hotchology on there too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I might be taking this story down from A03 because someone stole it from here and claimed it as their own. If you guys still want to continue to read this, it is on wattpad i’m @ hotchology on there too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I might be taking this story down from A03 because someone stole it from here and claimed it as their own. If you guys still want to continue to read this, it is on wattpad i’m @ hotchology on there too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NOT A CHAPTER A !ANNOUNCEMENT!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I might be taking this story down from A03 because someone stole it from here and claimed it as their own. If you guys still want to continue to read this, it is on wattpad i’m @ hotchology on there too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>